<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feels like i'm burning when you look around and smile at me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881710">feels like i'm burning when you look around and smile at me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad is smitten, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bad has a revelation while him and skeppy are cuddling in their home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feels like i'm burning when you look around and smile at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work is about their characters in the dream smp, not the ccs themselves !! the lowercase is on purpose btw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bad and skeppy were soulmates. this was obvious. you could hear it in their voice whenever they they talked about the other.  you could see it in the way their hands naturally gravitated toward each other. and it's not like they were oblivious to  this fact. they thought about it all of the time. thought about how deep their love ran, thought about how the other could relax every muscle in their body with just a simple 'hi'. they knew they were lucky to find their other half so young but sometimes they couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and anxious. bad thought this over one late afternoon as he sat on the couch with skeppy in his lap. skeppy's face was pushed into the crook of bad's neck, his soft lips tickling bad. they were supposed to go on a picnic that day, a relaxing break from the chaos of the server. but as they were about to leave, rain started falling from the skies. although he was looking forward to the picnic, bad was also kind of relieved. having a relaxing date inside meant that there was no way for tommy or the other chaotic members to ruin it. bad tightened  his hands around skeppy's waist. skeppy pecked bad's neck then pulled back, looking into the other's pupil less eyes. he smiled, "hi". "hi skeppy", bad murmured absolutely enamored with the gem creature before him. skeppy giggled before leaning in and kissing bad. they pulled each other in, wanting everything of the otheskeppy's hands cradled bad's face, pulling him in closer and closer. bad was so in love with skeppy, he was just so perfect, he'd do *anything*for him. and that's when it hit him, my god, he'd do *anything* for skeppy. if skeppy had wanted the entire server dead, bad would kill them. bad would do it, with little to no hesitation. maybe this thought would fill most people with horror, the fact that they would disregard all of their morals just for one person, but bad was a demon, not a human.  even though he was a lot more caring than the other ones, he still wasn't a moral compass. skeppy came before everyone and everything else. even before bad. skeppy pulled away, panting slightly. "i love you" bad blurted out. "i know" skeppy grabbed one of bad's hand that was wrapped around his waist and moved it to his cheek. he kissed bad's palm and whispered an i love you into it. skeppy sighed, and leaned back into the arm around his back. he turned his head to the side and noticed it was no longer raining. "it's not raining anymore" "yeah", bad said still looking into skeppy's blue eyes. skeppy smirked "we could still go on that picnic". bad hummed in agreement. "you're a pussy" bad started to nod until "hey wait a minute! LANGUAGE SKEPPY" skeppy broke into a loud fit of laughter. "that was rude" bad pouted. skeppy kissed his cheek in apology and bad grumbled some more. although a picnic *would've* been nice, nothing could beat the warmth of moments like these.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>